Four nations
by Miss Natasha Scott
Summary: Friendship, love and the possibility of war. What happens when you fall in love with your best friends younger sister and just before his wedding? What happens when there is a murder and nations begin to point fingers? What happens when it looks like war is about to break out? 4 friends, 2 loves and the impending prospect of all out war.
1. Chapter 1

The fire nation, it seemed so big from the ship, ten times bigger than their tribe at home. This was only the main capital, for there were three other cities spread out through the country. Sokka stood in awe of the colossal city spread out in front of him as the ship came to dock. He looked over at his father standing tall as he waited for the plank to be lowered; he seemed completely calm in the face of the fire nation capital city. Sokka on the other hand felt himself gulp and walk to stand beside him, trying his best to stand as tall and straight as his father.

"Remember Sokka we are here for peace talks with the other three nations, and we are representing the Southern water tribe, I don't need to remind you of how important it is you are on your best behaviour at these gatherings."

"Yes Father" Sokka replied in his most strong voice. However his words fell flat as his stomach gave out a tremendous growl.

Hakoda chuckled at his blushing son. "You have an appetite that could rival that of a polar bear dog's, come I am sure there will be food waiting for us at the palace." With a slap on his son's back they began their journey to meet with the Fire lord.

Large black marble steps paved the way up into the palace; large stone pillars with golden designs lined the corridors as the party of blue made their way to a pair of large wooden doors. The two faceless guards stepped forward and began a slow sort of bending technique, their hands coming together in perfect synch to shoot roaring red flame into the mouths of two identical dragon statues one blue and one red at either side of the doorway. Sokka watched in astonishment as the doors slowly swung open to reveal what he thought must be the throne room.

"The chief of the water tribe and his party have arrived" said a voice to the left; Sokka discovered it was from the servant who had directed them here.

"Wonderful, wonderful, welcome to the fire nation Chief Hakoda" A short plump man said as he waddled down from the gigantic throne to come to stand in front of them "It is great to finally meet you; I trust you had a safe journey?" Sokka looked in astonishment; this was the Fire lord, Fire lord Iroh? The one they called the dragon of the west and the leader of one of the biggest most powerful nations. He was a short pudgy man with grey hair, a short beard and the biggest smile Sokka had ever seen. If it weren't for the elaborate robes and shiny golden flame shaped crown he would have thought he was mistaken.

"We had a most pleasant journey thank you your majesty we thank you for your invitation and hospitality." Sokka looked up as his father greeted Fire lord Iroh with a bow and friendly smile. "I hope we will all gain much from these peace talks, keeping the balance between the four nations is quite important to the Southern water tribe."

"Yes quite, we don't want a repeat of the war a hundred years back." Iroh's face grew grave in almost shame. Sokka understood the man's look, it was after all the Fire nation who had tried to take over the rest of the world and it had taken many years after the end of the war for the other nations to trust the Fire nation again. Sokka watched as the Fire lord's face shook out of its saddened look was wiped clean and the boisterous smile once again replaced it. Iroh then came to stand in front of Sokka, "and who is this, your son?"

Sokka felt his knees shake but with an encouraging smile from his father straightened himself and bowed before speaking. "Yes my name is Sokka I am the son of Chief Hakoda." Sokka smiled proud of his strong voice before being replaced by bright red cheeks and wide eyes as the embarrassing sound of his still empty stomach once again made itself known. Sokka heard a chuckle from the Fire lord. "How old are you son?" Iroh asked kindly. "19"

"Oh a year older than my nephew, he will show you the way to the kitchens while your father and I talk. Allow me to introduce my heir and nephew...Zuko"


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka remembered the memory fondly, that was the first time he had met the prince Zuko of the fire nation. A tall lanky 18 year old with a big red scar across one eye and a wicked smirk. Sokka laughed fondly as he wrote on a piece of parchment, he and the prince didn't exactly get off to a great start.

"And over here are the kitchens, some food has been prepared that you should find satisfactory." Zuko led them into a large room with benches and counters covered with bowls, plates, pots and pans all stacked neatly in perfect order. Zuko finally came to a large fancily set table with rich red table cloths. He swept his hand out over the table laden with baskets of fruit, bowls of steaming bread, dried and seasoned fish, roasted vegetables, fried komodo chickens, dumplings, jam tarts, pots of tea and cakes with whipped cream piled high. Sokka began to drool. "Looks great!" hastily bowing before practically jumping onto the table. In true Sokka fashion he began to stuff his face with every bit of food within reach. Zuko made a sound of disgust. "Are you not taught manners in the water tribe?"

Sokka's eyebrow twitched and he stopped chewing to glare up at the fire prince. He gulped down the large sum of food in his mouth before breathing heavily. 'Remember what Father said, best behaviour, it would not be seen to be good behaviour if I ran the heir to the fire nation through with my sword I guess.' Sokka thought angrily before he offered a komodo chicken wing to the prince before he was scoffed at. Sokka decided to ignore him before he heard the Prince mutter. "I guess you're all the same, just water tribe _peasants" _

'Good behaviour be dammed' Sokka leaped up from the table and pounced onto the prince "I'll show you peasant you stuck up fire nation brat." Zuko not expecting it fell to ground with Sokka on top of him, before quickly rolling them over and jumping back to glare at the boy. Sokka charged again but expecting it this time Zuko lowered himself to perform a low swinging kick that sent Sokka hurtling out of the kitchens and into the hallway.

Zuko ran after him to see Sokka standing in a fighting position, "that all you got _your highness_?" Zuko let out a roar of frustration and quickly punched two balls of fire straight towards him. Sokka quickly rolled out of the way before propelling himself off the wall to come flying at Zuko from above. Zuko went to move out of the way but Sokka got him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground. He quickly bounced back onto the balls of his feet as Sokka tried to get him with a right hook. He dodged and sent a wall of fire towards him. Sokka ran down the hall and round the corner into the large courtyard narrowly missing the flames. Sokka searched his surroundings only to find nothing but a fountain over in the centre of the courtyard gardens and a small bucket with gardening tools sticking out of it off to the side, with a smirk Sokka took off towards the flowing water.

Zuko came running round the corner, dagger like flames protruding from his fists. He scanned the courtyard but could find no signs of the troublesome water tribe boy. "Where are you?" growled the prince walking stealthily into the gardens. 'Stupid water tribe boy, idiotic warrior wannabe, harebrained slovenly slob' Zuko wasn't about to lose the troublesome _guest, _he would pay for attacking him_._

"Looking for me?" Came a cocky voice from above. Before poor Zuko even had time to blink he was attacked by an onslaught of water cascading down on him and was left with the sight of a triumphant Sokka kneeling on the edge of the roof, empty bucket in hand, Sokka then leapt off the roof and onto the fire prince. Not quite judging the landing properly they both got smacked into the ground Sokka on top of Zuko, knocking the air out of both of them.

"You know you're not such a bad fighter for a spoiled hot-headed prince" Sokka rolled off and laid out like a star fish on the now damp grass breathing heavily. Zuko scoffed "You're not so bad yourself, you know for an uneducated non bender that is." They both smirked at each other as they lay in the grass.

"What in the world is going on here, why are you both wet? Sokka...why are you holding a komodo chicken wing in your hand?" both looked up to see Bato, Chief Hakoda's adviser staring at them surrounded by awe struck guards and servants before looking back at Sokka's hand which was still tightly clutching the said wing that he had offered to Zuko. Both burst into hysterical laughter, "have you been holding that the entire time?" asked a laughing Zuko. "Hehe I guess so."

Sokka chuckled as he recalled the memory, he sealed the letter he was writing and called for Bato. "Send this to next boat going to the fire nation; it's for a good old friend of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

They had been best friends ever since, Sokka remembered telling the prince about his crazy younger sister and the crush he had on her best friend Suki from Kyoshi island.

"Come on really? Your sister was locked away?"

"I told you, her and my father wanted to take over the Fire nation; you know start another war against the world."

"Wow, my sister is crazy, but not that crazy!" Sokka chuckled. They were sitting up on the roof overlooking the courtyard and throwing fire cherry pips at the patrolling guards and laughing as they searched for a pip chucking culprit only to find the prince and chief's son sitting up on the roof.

"You have a sister?"

"Yep, most feisty woman I know, most powerful water bender I reckon and the only female one to boot" said Sokka popping another fire cherry in his mouth. "She could beat me in a fight easy...don't tell anyone though, got a reputation to uphold." Zuko looked at the blue clad warrior in shock.

"Don't give me that look, she would give you a run for ya money. She is as wild as a hog monkey that girl. It doesn't help that her best friend is a Kyoshi warrior either."

"Kyoshi warrior?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah Suki" replied Sokka dreamily as he sighed and began to stare out into space. Zuko smirked, he knew that look.

"What's this Suki like?" asked Zuko casually.

"She's amazing; she is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, a group of fan wielding martial artists. They wear this green armour and bright make up, and boy can they fight. Katara my sister goes over to the island to help the sick sometimes, and to see Suki. She has brown short hair that looks really soft, beautiful eyes and the way her fa-" Sokka had gone into a full description but stopped short at Zuko's snickering. "What?" he asked angrily.

"You're totally in love with this girl Sokka, completely and utterly" Zuko laughed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not."

"Did you even hear yourself? You were describing her as if she were the most amazing person on earth." Zuko patted Sokka on the back, his face going bright red.

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Whatever" Sokka stood up began to climb down. Zuko knew he wasn't really angry he was hiding a smile as he climbed down. Zuko stood up himself and jumped down to land right in front of the water tribesman.

"What do ya want to do now lover boy?"

"I told you I-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I noticed you have a sword, want to spar with my dual swords?" Zuko unsheathed the two identical blades and pointed towards the training yard.

"Sure, just don't cry when I beat your royal butt."

Sokka smiled, but the smile soon left his face as he recalled the sad farewell he had with his best friend once it was time for his father and himself to leave back for the South Pole. They had spent the few weeks together shirking responsibilities, teasing guards, duelling with their swords and sneaking out of the palace. He had come to love the younger man as his brother.

"I thank you again for your hospitality" Chief Hakoda bowed before the smiling Fire lord who in turn also bowed. "I hope you will have a safe journey home."

Sokka looked at his friend who had a stone mask on. Sokka knew he was not one for overly showing emotion but he was about to leave for the South Pole, had they not become almost like brothers over the course of the peace talks? Sokka felt his eyes droop to the ground.

"Have a safe trip my friend" said the now bowing Zuko. Once he straightened Sokka felt himself bowing as well.

"Thank you, for everything." Sokka began to look back at the sad looking fire nation prince as he was led by his father up the gang plank. Before he could stop himself he ducked under a servants arm and sprinted back down to the now confused party down below. Sokka launched himself at the slightly taller Zuko and wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Goodbye my friend." Sokka was surprised to feel Zuko's arms wrap round to hug him as well. The two young men broke apart to smirk at each other. "I'll see ya round water peasant. Say hi to your warrior girlfriend for me."

"Bye spoiled prince, it's been fun. Keep practicing with those swords, one day you might just beat me." With that they both locked arms in a traditional water tribe farewell of brothers, before Sokka once again made his way back up the plank towards his father.

Sokka chuckled as he made his way onto the boat set for Ba Sing Se, he wondered just how his friend Zuko was doing, after all it had been 2 years ago since he had said goodbye at the port.


End file.
